1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cutting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved food cutting apparatus wherein the same permits spacing of parallel cutting wheels to effect precise adjustment and division of foods utilizing the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The proper division of various foods is desired to provide equal portions derived from the food minimizing wastage and disproportionate servings. Apparatus provided in the prior art to effect this arrangement may be found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,856 to Pettus utilizing spaced hoppers mounting reciprocatable plates to direct food components against spaced blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,066 to Allahverdian sets forth a cake cutter utilizing a polymorphic shaped cutting blade attached to a gear housing to effect adjustment of length and width of cut relative to an associated cake.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,950 to Johnston sets forth a pie marker positionable upon a pie to effect equal division of the cylindrical pie shape into equal portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,423 to Lano provides a food cutting apparatus utilizing a plate member to direct a cylindrical array of cutters through an underlying food sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,607 to Maillez sets forth a food slicer utilizing a pivotal blade mounted to effect slicing and cutting of an associated food member mounted within a support saddle.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved food cutting apparatus wherein the same provides advantages over the prior art in the proper division of generally planar food sheets and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.